fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oborozuki Clan
The Oborozuki clan is an ancient clan with loyalties to Takigakure no Sato. While excellent swimmers they are most known for their kekkei genkai, Futton, which enables them to produce clouds of chemical and corrosive acid. Ideology Those who do not adapt die, but those who lose themselves to the process make monsters of men. Among the Oborozuki clan both the wisdom of the past and the progress of the future has it's place. Thus the clan itself is a strange, but harmonious mix of new and old where innovation is regarded with much the same reverence as tradition. While no less fervent in their pursuit of advancement than other clans the Oborozuki prefer to concentrate on the health and happiness of ones mind and soul. Preferring to concentrate on matter more spiritual in nature. The Oborozuki clan upholds, like their samurai ancestors the importance of duty and service. That for ones life to truly have meaning one must serve in some fashion be it service to ones clan, country, religion, or simply an ideal. While honor is important to the Oborozuki it is an idea that rarely meshes well with the shinobi lifestyle. The Oborozuki are a clan that does what must be done no matter how gruesome or dangerous the task to ensure their clan and their homes continued survival. Yet they are not a clan which follows blindly. Those whom they give their service to must be worthy for the waste of service, theirs or anothers, is one of the few ways to utterly assure the anger of an Oborozuki. Nothing is more honorable and pure to them than simple hard work. The Oborozuki hold that water is life and this belief is often reflected in the clans ways. They are an adaptive, and flexible people preferring to flow around their obstacles finding new paths and ways. Rarely do they believe that there is ever a simple yes or no answer to a problem and they delight in thinking outside the box. They despise being hemmed in and for all they uphold service and duty they only hold those efforts willingly given as sacred. The very act of slavery or forced service is detestable to them and the clan is well known to be quite vicious in dealing with slavers often disposing of them in messy and public ways as a warning to others of their kind. The Oborozuki are fierce in their duty and hold the protection of their lands and civilians in the utmost importance. From a young age those whom wish to join the clans fleet or become shinobi are taught the duty of service. Recruits spend days freely assisting the clans civilian population as not only training, but as a lesson in the symbiotic relationship between civilian and shinobi. Often times civilians will reward the recruits with small tokens of appreciation should they do a particularly good job. These tokens are worn with extreme pride and are often displayed upon the shinobi's person throughout the entirety of their career as a badge of honor. This is done to allow them to better know and understand the people whom they will be called upon to protect and to allow the people to know them in turn. Thus instilling in the young recruits a driving need to shield and ensure the safety of their chargers. Therefore it comes as little surprise that of all the clans of Bonchi no Kuni the Oborozuki clan has the best relationship with the countries civilian population at large. To the point that it is a common saying among merchants that you will find no fiercer protector than the likes of an Oborozuki. So much so that they are often referred to as the Komainu Shinobi for their stalwart natures and dedication to their duty. The fact that the clan's shinobi also maintain the majority of the shrines in Bonchi no Kuni has only encouraged this nickname. Religion and the Oborozuki The Oborozuki are perhaps the most religious of the clans of Bonchi no Kuni. They worship the kami Ryujin, god of the sea and tides, whom manifests as a great water dragon as well as the Suijin, kami's of water both great and small. The largest of their temples is dedicated solely to Ryujin and is located in the port city of Taidopāru just below the Oborozuki's cliff compound where the clan first washed upon the shore. However, smaller shrines are located in other port cities, and in Takigakure itself, each one marked by a red torii and manned by one of the main branches priests or miko's. Smaller shrines still, usually simple statues of local water kami, spirits of springs, or Ryujin himself mark areas of good fishing, fresh water, ponds, and rivers. These are attended by either wandering priests or miko's of the main branch or by passing Oborozuki shinobi. These shrines are typically well regarded by priests, civilians, and shinobi alike as they are often in the case of well-hidden locations, the only indication of fresh and clean drinking water. The religion itself is commonly known as Jinsei no chōseki or Tides of Life dictating that where there is water there is life and that water in all it's forms is sacred. That one most adapt and flow with the times and harmonize with the world around them learning to sway with the currents and eddies of nature. The coming and goings of the tide are marked with bells at the larger temples that ring out through the air letting shinobi and civilian alike know of the shifting of the ocean. These bells likewise often times serve as a way to alert cities and towns at large of incoming tsunami's as the priests and miko keep careful watch of the tides and quickly note any irregularities. Ceremonies are typically held at the temples on every full moon, a blue moon being a particularly auspicious event and cause for celebration. These ceremonies usually take the form of offering thanks to Ryujin and the Suijin in the form of prayers and offerings of coins, fruits, incense, seafood, and pearls being left at the shrines. During these ceremonies the shrines open up their courtyards for public use and hold a night market allowing shinobi and civilian alike to celebrate their good fortune and hard work. On Blue moons festivals are held where lit paper lanterns are brought to the sea and rivers and released, each carrying a prayer to Ryujin and the Suijin asking for their blessing, thanking them, or in hopes that they might pass along word to a loved one that has gone beyond. Ceremonies however, though run by the shrines are not the only time that one gives thanks. Fishermen, sailors, or shinobi, will often times leave an offering or buy a prayer of protection from the shrines before they depart in hopes of good harvest, a successful mission, or simply that should they die away from water that the spirits of the rain will carry their souls to the sea once more. It is tradition with smaller shrines that should one take advantage of their water source to leave a small offering. Often these shrines are dotted with flowers, coins, ration bars, shiny stones, and bits of colored ribbons as thanks from passing merchants, civilians, or tired shinobi. It is considered INCREDIBLY bad luck to take offerings from a shrine. The only people allowed to touch offerings are the Shrines miko or priest, or a member of the Oborozuki main branch and even they only dispose of any rotting food or clutter. Only briefly moving the other offerings to sweep before quickly returning them with a prayer of apology for any disturbances. To Jinsei no chōseki to die at sea or near water is to join the circle once more and be cleansed with the hope of being reborn or departing to a pleasant afterlife. The Oborozuki clan itself is irrevocably drawn to the sea believing from the sea they came and to the sea they will return. When a child is born into the clan the newborn babe is carried to the shore where the blood of the birth is washed from them in the sea spray. Likewise when a clan member dies their bodies are washed with ocean water before being cremated and having their ashes scattered into the ocean. Storms, thick fog, and full moons are considered particularly good birth omens to the Oborozuki. While all Oborozuki revere the sea no clan member is required to uphold any particular religion, though Jinsei no chōseki is very common among the clan and the civilians whom they safeguard. The main branch of the Oborozuki clan runs and maintains the majority of the shrines in Bonchi no Kuni though small shrines have been known to crop up even outside the country anywhere where fresh water may be found. These too are often attended by passing Oborozuki and many of its members who do not go on to become shinobi become priests or miko. Background An ancient clan the Oborozuki's origins are as shrouded in mystery as the mist covered moon of their namesake. Believed to hail from Tetsu no Kuni from a time before Hidden Villages; legend has it that the clan resulted from the star crossed love between the daughter of a powerful Shogan and her loyal Samurai bodyguard. Forbidden to be with one another by her Father the young hime plotted with the aid of her retainers to ensure their freedom. Contracting a ship with which to sneak out of Tetsu no Kuni the young hime fled into the night with her lover and followers intending to seek sanctuary in Tsuchi no Kuni. Fate however, would have other plans. On the open sea the small ship was caught up in a deadly storm. The roaring gale pushing the hime and her followers far off course before wrecking their ship against the treacherous shores of Bonchi no Kuni. The sea however, had mercy and instead of breaking them against the cliffs and rocks cast the survivors up on a small spit of sandy shore. There the survivors found themselves in a strange land, both feral and beautiful. The first few months were the most difficult for the survivors as they learned of the benefits and dangers of their new home. Gradually however the people grew lean and canny, their skills sharpened by their need to survive. The people soon struggled less as their knowledge of their home grew and from the once bedraggled survivors rose skilled sailors, fishermen, and fearsome pirates. They became the Oborozuki clan and founded their compound along the steep and deadly seaside where none, but the clan would dare tread. Carving their home from amidst the sheer white stone cliffs and naming it Mūnkyassuru. From among them would rise a new generation of clansmen gifted with a Kekkei Genkei birthed by the nature and necessity of their home. Known as Futton or Boil Release this allowed the clan to create deep and deadly mist. Thus shrouding their home from sight and allowing them to protect their own fishing and trading ships while preying upon those vessels not their own. The clan would eventually come into quite a tidy profit selling their services as escorts to merchant ships passing through the deadly water of their home. With the founding of Takigakure the clan saw an opportunity to further improve their profits. The Hidden village provided the chance to expand their trade routes and fortify their position as the guardians of Bonchi no Kuni's coast and seas. Thus it was that the Oborozuki clan came to join the village bringing with them their merchant contacts, fishing ships, and their notorious pirates. The latter of which would prove essential for harrying the oversea Iwa to Kumo, and Yuki to Kohona trade routes during the first Shinobi war. Thus preventing much needed supplies from reaching Takigakure's enemies and proving resources to the small country. Easily cementing the Oborozuki clan's worth to the budding Hidden Village and Bonchi no Kuni's Daimyo. Though a clan of Takigakure the Oborozuki were reluctant to leave their seaward compound. A position from which allowed them to quickly and effectively deal with any seaward threats to the country. Thus the clan founded a small clan compound within Takigakure itself while maintaining their main compound outside the hidden village. Genin, academy students, and shinobi currently on active duty would live and remain in the compound within the hidden village. While those off-duty or retired would return to the compound with squads rotating out as needed. The clan would sadly not fair nearly so well in the Second Shinobi War. Desperate to keep trade open between Takigakure and her allies of Iwagakure and Kumogakure despite Hoshigakure and Shumogakure interference the majority of the Oborozuki clan Shinobi and pirate fleet were fielded. Though successful in keeping supply lines open the clan took heavy casualties nearly resulting in the extinction of their Kekkei Genkei. By the end of the Third Shinobi war the majority of the clans shinobi population had perished leaving mostly the civilian members. Peace, however, suited the Oborozuki clan. Though still scarce their shinobi gradually rebuilt their numbers producing many a fine warrior who could turn cunning pirate on a dime. Their hardened supply routes turned flourishing trade routes exporting rare woods, shells, pearls, and sea-food and bringing in many exotic goods. The civil war in Iwagakure also proved profitable with the clan turning smugglers and blockade runners in a pinch to sell much needed weapons to the rebels. For if war did nothing for the Oborozuki clan it certainly improved their ships leading to some of the sleekest fastest vessels to ever touch the water. The tradition of apprenticeship is an old and time honored one among the clan. While genin will be beholden to their team and sensei many will seek out additional learning at the foot of a master either in the ninja arts or an additional crafts. Oborozuki Shinobi are encouraged to cultivate and maintain a craft or skill outside of their martial prowess. This is believed to better help balance their mental state as well as give injured or retired shinobi a purpose outside of their duty. Those clansmen who do not strive to become Shinobi often seek apprenticeships aboard ships or in port. The Oborozuki clan is known to produce some of the finest sailors and shipwrights in all of the elemental nations and is more infamously known in quieter circles for their devastating sea tactics and fearsome pirates. Peace however, has allowed the clan to flourish. In the economy of Bonchi no Kuni and much of the elemental nations they're known for their seaward trade and control of the only ports along Bonchi no Kuni's treacherous shores. Their exports are seafood, pearls, and other ocean based commodities harvested with an eye for renewal and carefully monitored to prevent over-fishing. Their ships are known to be the fastest in the elemental nations and when time is of the essence when traveling by sea it is well known that one should contract an Oborozuki ship for speed. In the past said clansmen have turned their ships toward smuggling, blockade running, and more often then not piracy. The Oborozuki have a taste for artifacts and knowledge and diving for sunken treasure is a long and time honored tradition among the clan. Often times when an Oborozuki pirate ship cannot safely capture their prey they will run the much deeper keeled merchant vessels aground or sink them in shallower waters. Marking the place of the downed ship and then returning to salvage it. Hierarchy The Oborozuki clan is ruled over by a Clan Head and a Council of Elders. It is made up of three castes dictated by profession rather than birth with only the main branch being determined by parentage or adoption. The Council is made up of six seats with two seats held by a member of each caste with the Clan Head ruling as the tie breaker. Ones caste determines which seat on the Council they may run for and which seats they may vote for in determining whom holds them. Each Elder is elected to a term of three years and is restricted to being only able to serve two terms in order to encourage the flow of new ideas. Age is not a restriction in holding a seat on the Council of Elders as anyone whom is the age of majority, 16 for civilians and either 16 or holding the rank of Genin or up for shinobi, may run for a seat. The position of Clan Head is hereditary with it being passed in the main branch from parent to the most suitable child either through blood or adoption determined by the Clan Head and Council. The Clan Head serves as both military and spiritual leader and is called upon to make executive decision when time is of the essence. Adoption into the main branch is incredibly common as anyone whom displays the clan Kekkei Genkei will typically be formally adopted in by one of it's members or be married in through arranged marriage. The clans three castes are the Mangetsu Caste, the Gibusumun Caste, and the Mikadzuki Caste. The Mangetsu Caste plays host to the Oborozuki clan's main branch. The caste itself is made up of shinobi, diplomats, administrators, miko's and priests. The foremost duty of the Mangetsu Caste is to ensure the safety and protection of the clan in both a physical and spiritual sense. It is this caste that owns and cares for the shrines and oversees the day to day running of the clan dealing with politics both from within and without it's borders. The clan's main branch also resides within this caste with those displaying the clan's rare signature Kekkei Genkei being adopted or married into it's midst. This has caused the Kekkei Genkei to spring up most often within this caste and the main branch due to this practice having taken place over countless generations. Their symbol is the full moon with the full moon being obscured by clouds for the main branch. The Gibusumun Caste is made up of merchants, sailors, farmers, and skilled labor making them through trade the lifeblood of the clan. It is this caste that runs the ports, produces it's ships and fine goods. Maintaining through their efforts social and economic stability. Their symbol is the Gibbous moon. The Mikadzuki caste is perhaps the most infamous of the three castes and is made up of pirates, warriors, and unskilled labor, and those samurai ronin and wandering shinobi that have married or been adopted into the clan. All warriors that are not born into the clan, but join it begin and remain in this caste until they have learned the duty of service and have resided within the clan for five years. Once this has been completed they will either move to the Mangetsu caste in the case of shinobi or remain in the Mikadzuki caste respectively. If the Mangetsu is the heart of the clan, the Gibusumun the blood, then the Mikadzuki is the body. This caste's symbol is the crescent moon that is proudly displayed upon a bed of clouds and is itself the Obozuki clan's symbol. Clan techniques Futton Often refered to as boil release and it is the kekkei genkai of the Oborozuki clan. The Oborozuki clan is best known for their Kekkei Genkei, the advanced chakra nature of Futton. An ability that lies latent in the blood of any Oborozuki clan member, but only rarely manifests. Derived from Katon and Suiton natures, Futton users are capable of producing liquid and clouds of chemical and corrosive acid, and boiling their chakra to super-heat liquids and objects to produce steam. Members of the Oborozuki clan themselves are known to have an extremely high tolerance to heat and are immune to their own techniques. Generations of ocean living and diving has resulted in clan members displaying an extremely large lung capacity and a strong resilience to oceanic pressure. Those who do not manifest the Kekkei Genkei are known to have Suiton or Katon chakra natures with Futton users showing an aptitude for both. Upon releasing their chakra it often manifests in an acidic haze about the Futton user eating at the edges of nearby plants and objects and raising the temperature in the area around them by a few degrees often resulting in small amounts of water on or around them turning to mist. Futton users are also capable of utilizing nearby sources of water to aid them or even vaporizing the moisture in the air itself, or their own body moisture in a pinch. Sea Kings The trait often occuring within the Oborozuki clan. Most Oborozuki clan members tend to be svelte with a swimmers build, excellent reflexes, and strong lungs. Though hair color varies most members tend to have blue, white, or blonde hair to better blend in to the water and reefs around their home. Light colored eyes are common among the clan to allow them to more easily pick out color in the dark waters at night and some clan members have been known to possess extended webbing between their fingers and toes. Jutsu Oborozuki Clan Jutsu 001Category:Clans Category:Bonchi no Kuni Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Takigakure Clans